


i'll see you when i fall asleep

by laira348



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: Dr. Whale has strange dreams.





	

The world was grey.

Everything around him was the same dull bluish grey when he was asleep. He always dreamed of a world that lacked any colors for reasons he didn’t understand. Maybe everyone’s dreams were like that. He wouldn’t know.

It was all grey until one night there was a hand gripping his and he was falling and falling and falling and the world turned vibrant. The woods were a deep green and brown and the setting sun painted everything orange and his companion’s clothes were black and his eyes were-

Blue.

He knew those eyes.

The man was laughing and calling him by a name that wasn’t his and yet it felt right. And there was something at the tips of his tongue, a name, an endearment, but he couldn’t speak.

His cheeks were warm and the man’s smile feel funny and he knew that smile and he was late for work.

“Shit," Whale cursed. In this dream, dream that was so different from all the others, he didn’t feel alone for the first time in as long as he could remember. But he didn’t have time for this. It was just a dream, a stupid dream of a lonely man who’s never been late for work before. Until now.

Other than getting to the hospital late he expected his day to go just like any other. And for the most part it did, even if he couldn’t shake the odd feeling the dream left him with. Even when he heard than little Henry Mills ran away again and came back with his biological mother he thought nothing of it. That was drama he didn’t want any part with, although it might be amusing to watch from afar. He couldn’t think of anything that could change in his life.

He was wrong.

Storybrooke which used to be a normal town where everything always stayed the same just kept getting weirder and weirder each day. And his dreams didn’t go back to normal either. There was the man, sometimes, bringing warm colors and strange feelings with him. Sometimes the world was grey again, but it was different. It was warmer, felt like home when nothing ever felt like home to Whale. There was an older man that made his skin crawl and a man that was sometimes dead and sometimes alive, but always important. So important. Sometimes the dreams became nightmares and those nights he mostly spent starring at the ceiling.

But he always woke up and went to work and there was always someone to be treated, even if the injuries got stranger lately.

"Next!" he yelled at the waiting room. He was tired - all the coffee in the world won’t help you after double shifts and not enough sleep.

"What can I help you with?"

"I fell out of a window," a dangerously familiar voice said. Whale’s head snapped up and yes, here he was, the man from his dreams. He looked just the same. His hair was a little shorter and his clothes were not so odd, but without a doubt, it was him.

"It wasn’t very high," he reassured the doctor when he didn’t say anything. "I’m mostly okay.”

"Yes, of course," Whale looked away. "What is your name?"

"Jefferson Hatter."

Jefferson, yes, that was it! The name always there, at the back of his mind, but one he could never remember.

"Jefferson...please sit down on the table. You said you fell out of a window?"

He examined him, trying not to think about his dream world. Jefferson had plenty cuts and bruises but the worst of it was just a twisted ankle.

"Have we met?" he couldn’t help asking before Jefferson left.

Jefferson looked at him in surprise. "You know me?"

He was just about to tell him of his dreams before he realized how creepy it would sound.

"No, no, I just...feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Well, tell me when you figure it out."

And he did figure it out. It took months of coffee and confusion, but mainly it took the strangest event in the hospital yet. The boy was dead and as soon as his mother kissed him on the forehead he started breathing again? Who ever heard of anything so preposterous?

Victor did. Victor knew what true love’s kiss was. He’s never seen it, but he heard stories. And he knew who Jefferson was. He knew what he meant to him.

He ran off as soon as he made sure his assistance won’t be needed. He was tired and confused, but he knew he wanted to see Jefferson. And as he was leaving he ran straight into, as fate would have it, the man he was seeking. Who was dressed as a nurse for some reason.

"Jefferson!" he smiled. Two lives in his head, conflicting memories and so many questions but this he knew. He’s in love with Jefferson.

"Vi-Doctor. Uh." He looked away, not knowing how to explain himself. He obviously hadn’t anticipated meeting someone here.

"You can call me by my real name, Jeff," Victor smirked. "It’s okay."

"Victor? You remember?"

He nodded and oh, that smile. That was the smile he dreamt of so many nights. And they haven’t seen each other in years - no, decades - and they were both still trying to make sense of what was in their heads and their families were nowhere to be seen, but in that moment they were together and they were happy.

And later they told each other about their feelings. Later Jefferson found Grace and Victor finally met her. Later they managed to save Victor’s brother and brought him home. Later they got to have their happy ending.

And whatever dreams they had, they dreamt them in each other’s arms.


End file.
